The Night Before the Cell Games
by The Digger
Summary: One night before the Cell Games begin, Chichi fears that she may not see Goku again, so she hopes to make the most of what could be their last night together. Challenge from GigaVikingX. Oneshot.


**This oneshot was a little challenge from GigaVikingX. Sorry it came out a month later than it should have, but like I (sometimes) always say: Procrastination makes perfect! :P **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

"Alright, Gohan. Let's call it a day." said Son Goku, ending the day's training with his son, Gohan.

"Already?" Gohan blinked. "So early?"

"Tomorrow's the day of the Cell Games." Goku reminded him. "It wouldn't be good at all to show up to fight Cell when you're feeling drained, would it?"

"Yeah..." Gohan agreed. "Good night, dad."

Once he was sure that Gohan went to bed, Goku sighed, his spiked golden hair falling back into its natural style and jet black color. He showed a confident, enthusiastic act when training with Gohan, but the truth of the matter was that he was a total, nervous wreck. He took off his boots, letting his bare feet touch the soft green grass, and walked through the woods of Mt. Paozu, the forest peacefully silent. He lay down on the grass in a clearing, staring up at the clear, starry night sky in contemplation.

"_Gohan will do fine tomorrow against Cell. I know it." _He thought. _"But I don't know if I will..."_

"There you are." He flinched, turning to see Chichi approaching him.

"Chichi? What're you doing here?" He blinked, sitting up.

"Well, Gohan went to bed, so I decided to see how my husband was doing." Chichi smiled, though there was something about Chichi that made Goku feel even more uneasy. Her smile seemed fake; as though there was some feeling she was keeping repressed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "Is it about Gohan fighting in the tournament?"

"No." Chichi confessed, sitting next to her husband. "It's about you. I'm scared, Goku."

"I'll be fine." Though Goku knew he wasn't telling the truth when he said this. "Don't worry about me."

"I have every right to be worried about you, Goku." said Chichi firmly, though her expression was deeply saddened. "I'm your wife, and I love you. You have no idea how much it hurt to hear that you died, and even after, all that time you were gone, there were so many times you could have been dead..." Her voice shaking throughout this entire sentence, she finally broke down into sobs.

"I know. And I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you." said Goku softly. "I promised you, didn't I? After all this is over, I'll let Gohan grow up like you've wanted him to, and I'll even find myself a job somehow."

"Why do I find it hard to believe that you'll come back?" Chichi fought back tears.

"I'm scared too." Goku confessed, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I'm scared too."

"Goku, I... Hold me." Chichi sobbed, throwing her arms around Goku, who held her closely, knowing what it is she wanted.

"Chichi, I know how you feel." He said softly. "And I honestly don't know if I can promise that I can come back alive to you, so, in case I don't... would you bare me a child?" Chichi was ready to ask this of Goku herself, but all the same felt a strange tingling in her body as she heard him give this request.

"Y-yes..." She said. As they separated their embrace, she undid her hair, which flowed magnificently in the soft midnight breeze. Her heart beat harder and faster as she kissed him deeply on the lips, her tongue exploring his mouth, as his intertwined affectionately with hers.

Her chest almost ached as her heart hammered harder and harder against her ribs. She slowly broke the kiss, nervously undoing her dress. Despite being married, she didn't get to have very much sex with her husband, due to the many incidents that had transpired in recent years, so Chichi still felt a sense of embarrassment letting anyone, even her husband, see her naked. She let her dress fall to the ground, and undid her bra, her large breasts exposed as she discarded it, along with her panties. She kept her arms down to her sides as she stood before Goku uncovered, the cool night air making her nipples erect and her naked body tingle.

It didn't matter how many times Goku saw it, he always felt a sense of marvel whenever he saw Chichi nude. She had a beautiful body, and to see it uncovered always felt like seeing a goddess before him. Never once having a shred of modesty in his life, Goku had no problem stripping off his clothes with Chichi, or anyone for that matter, watching him.

It wasn't just his magnificent saiyan muscle structure that made Chichi marvel at Goku's body. It was also the battle scars that lined those muscles. She took a sense of pride in knowing that each scar on Goku's iron-hard abed chest was gained because he had saved people's lives.

She held him tightly, lovingly, her body tingling uncontrollably, her heart pounding inside of her chest, gripping her husband tightly and kissing him once more. She pulled him back, laying her bare back on the cool, damp grass. Goku sat up, mounting her, and making her heart beat even more erratically than before.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Chichi was surprised how quickly this word came out. She was nervous, anxious, her mind was stuttering, and yet she spoke clearly and determinedly.

Goku caressed Chichi's breasts, firm, yet soft to the touch, Chichi suppressing a moan as her nipples stiffened. He worked his way slowly down, his hands almost tickling her sensitive skin as he trailed his fingers from her breasts down to her stomach, to her hips, and further down to her vagina.

Goku remembered the early days of his marriage with Chichi, before Gohan was born, and remembered how she would occasionally ask for sexual favors at night. Of course, though, since Goku had very little experience with humans even by the start of adulthood, he had no idea how or why Chichi would act so embarrassed when she asked for these favors.

One of the common favors she asked before she was prepared for intercourse was for him to 'massage her lower muscles,' claiming that this helped ease the tension in her body, since the thing he understood best was fighting and physical fitness.

Returning to the present, Goku spread the lips of Chichi's vagina with his fingers, and in a circular massaging motion, stroked the inside of her vulva with his thumbs, Chichi unable to help herself as she cried out with ecstasy.

"How does that feel?" He asked with a grin. "Do your muscles feel less tense?"

"Goku!" Chichi giggled delightedly, reminded of such fond memories. "Yes, I feel a lot better now."

"Okay, then..." Goku nodded, prodding his penis at her entrance and sliding as carefully as he could into her, Chichi moaning out in sheer pleasure such as she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Goku had found himself accidently breaking glasses with his vastly enhances strength ever since leaving the Room of Spirit and Time, and though he had dropped out of his super saiyan form for the time being, he knew not to underestimate his own strength, especially considering that his wife was in a very vulnerable position as he thrust his dick in and out of her, and though he was trying to use as little strength as he possibly could, Chichi was screaming loudly with pleasure.

"H-harder..." She panted. This would probably be the last night he would ever be with her. She didn't care how much her body was torn apart by his saiyan might. She just wanted everything he could give her. "Harder! As hard as you can!"

Goku stopped holding back, and began to use as much strength as he could as he drew closer to an orgasm, Chichi already cumming as she felt herself being pained, exhausted, and pleasured beyond human imagining. Her insides stung as Goku released his ejaculant inside of her.

"Are you okay, hun?" he asked, noticing Chichi's pain.

"Never better." She smiled. It was like her first time all over again, and then some. "Let's go one more time. But this time... I want you to be a super saiyan."

"A-are you sure...?" Goku asked blankly. Chichi sat up and gave him a kiss.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said determinedly. She didn't care how much it hurt. She just wanted to make the most of what could be her last moments with Son Goku. Despite his worry for Chichi, Goku powered up, his hair standing on end in bright gold locks, his eyes light green, his muscle tone sharpening and... Certain parts of his body growing. "Do it." Chichi whispered.

Goku obeyed, inserting his super saiyan cock into her pussy, Chichi throwing an arm over her mouth to avoid waking Gohan along with the entire mountain wildlife as her saiyan husband pounded in and out of her body powerfully, her pussy bleeding as it was penetrated more deeply than she could have imagined.

Though she was screaming with what would sound to many like agony, Goku knew as he looked into Chichi's face that she was feeling more pleasure than pain, and that she was hurting in a very good way. She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as her body erupted in orgasm once more and their intense intercourse began to form a shallow crater in the ground beneath them.

Goku ejaculated inside of her once more, this time a jet of cum shooting straight into her uterus, her body shuddering in ecstasy before she went limp in the grass, panting raggedly.

"Sorry if I was too much..." said Goku, laying next to her.

"It was just right." Chichi shook her head, rubbing her cheek against Goku's affectionately. "I hope you do come back, Goku."

"I will." Goku smiled. "But if I don't, I hope our second child becomes a super saiyan too." Chichi was freaking out in her mind for a few seconds, terrified with the idea of having a super saiyan baby, but shook it off promptly.

"One super saiyan is more than enough for me." She giggled, kissing him on the mouth. "I love you, Goku."

"I love you too, Chichi."


End file.
